La primera persona
by fandita-lp
Summary: Si, la primera persona que morirá por ti, la primera persona que estará en tu espalda, la primera persona que pesara en tu conciencia. En pocas palabras, la primera persona para Riza Hawkeye.


Este es un One-shot algo triste pero me creció la inquietud de escribirlo, tratando de explicar lo que significa esa primera persona para Riza Hawkeye

_Full metal alchemist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes_

La primera persona

Si, la primera persona que morirá por ti, la primera persona que estará en tu espalda, la primera persona que pesara en tu conciencia. La primera persona.

Porque a pesar de que lo sabes, que emprendiendo el camino que emprendiste, pronto tendrás que hacerlo, pronto tendrás que asesinar, en nombre del país y de la justicia, nunca podrás prepararte del todo para esto

Porque el hecho de que sea tan simple, lo hace más brutal, sientes la verdad estampándose sin retenciones en tu cara, y casi escuchas ese algo rompiéndose, algo que se quiebra

Y cuando disparas, el sonido de una vida que se pierde, de todo lo que esa persona pudo haber vivido, lo que pudo haber pasado, todo eso estalla en tus oídos, y tratas de detenerlo, porque esos ojos se posan en ti un momento, un mero momento, y luego todo se pierde

Lo sabes, todo se pierde, ya no habrá nada más y nunca lo habrá, no será nada, y el balance que tenía el mundo se quiebra, y de pronto ya no existe la justicia, ni la esperanza, y todo lo que hubo deja de existir, todo muere

Te tambaleas un poco, sintiendo el suelo bajo tus pies dejar de ser fuerte y abandonarte, y en cierta forma es así, ya no eras la que fuiste, tu mundo cambia y aquello que te sostiene se quiebra, pequeños fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue tu realidad ciñéndose sobre ti, clavándose en tus memorias, para gritarte que todo ha acabado

Y deseas que sea mentira, y recuerdas que antes, habías deseado con todas tus fuerzas ser la mejor, y no equivocarte, y ahora deseas con toda tu alma equivocarte, y que la bala y que la vida y que todo tu mundo y que todo _su_ mundo no hayan muerto

Y el color escarlata de pronto es el único color que existe, y no puedes apartar la mirada y no podrás hacerlo tampoco, quedara por siempre contigo, como el primer recuerdo de lo que eres ahora y del punto en el que todo tu mundo comenzó a torcerse

Y lo sentiste, por un momento te preguntaste que era aquello, pero todo se volvió claro, habías muerto, tú también y tu inocencia y aquellos días tranquilos y tus motivaciones y tus razones y todo aquello en lo que creías, al igual que todo en lo que la persona del otro lado había creído, todo había muerto

Y por un momento recuerdas como los llamaban en la academia, rebeldes, y trataste con todas tus fuerzas de convencerte de que eso eran y que lo que estabas haciendo era por el bien de aquellos a los que querías y aquellos que habías conocido y por el bien del país y por tu propio bien, pero volviste tus ojos a los de él, abiertos, _para tu tormento_, y mirándote, y juras que puedes verte a pesar de la distancia, que esos son _tus_ ojos y que ese es el aspecto que tienes en ese momento y sabes que cualquier historia que puedas inventar sobre si el hombre ahí tirado era malvado se deshará en un segundo, porque casi lo sientes, susurrando en tu oído, _yo soy tu_

Y piensas que es justicia, pero sabes que no es así, que cualquiera que dijera justicia era porque nunca había estado en un lugar donde esta fuera proclamada, porque era irónico pero llegaron ahí diciendo que era justo, y no había justicia alguna en lo que estabas haciendo

Miraste todo a tú alrededor y lo sabias, aquello no era _justicia,_ y no creías ser capaz de volver a pronunciar algo como aquello. No, no podrías. Te dejaste caer ahí mismo, y sentiste como debajo de ti todo lo que eras cayo también, perdiéndose por entre las grietas de esa derrumbada torre, donde te habían dejado la última vez, pero la que eras tú, ya no iba a estar.

Tú moriste ese día, muchos más también lo hicieron, porque seguiste, antes de darte cuenta, sostuviste de nuevo tu arma y seguiste disparando, pero si eran mujeres, o niños o ancianos, nunca lo supiste, solo estaban esos ojos, de la primera persona que mataste, su sangre, y nada más. No había nada más

Y el constante sonido de balas ceso, y volviste a ti misma, abriendo los ojos una vez más, viendo frente a ti el color escarlata regado por todas partes, y por primera vez tus manos temblaron y tu rostro reflejo tal dolor que deseaste morir

Y una sola lagrima surco tu rostro, una sola, la única, la última, lo único en ese desierto además de sangre y destrucción, además de ti. Lo único que eras tú y lo único que fuiste tú ese día y el resto de tu vida, los últimos restos de ti, arrancados de tu cuerpo

Y en esa lágrima reflejaste todo lo que no querías ser, pero que estabas siendo, la asesina, el arma, nada más que una bala, nada más que una vida que el desierto había tragado

Y soltaste rápidamente el arma, y te levantaste para volver a caer en una esquina, viendo tus manos, a sabiendas de que no habría nada más en ellas que suciedad, pero esperaste ver tanta sangre y tantos cuerpos que estuviste buscando por un momento más

Y te abrasaste a ti misma un momento, escuchando más disparos cerca de ti, más muertes, y todos los gritos que estaban siendo derramados en ese desierto y que nadie podría poner fin, todo eso te estallo en tus oídos obligándote a taparlos con tus manos, en un intento de detenerlos

Cerrando los ojos, viste los de él, y lo sigues haciendo, y lo harás toda tu vida, porque sabes que cuando cierres lo ojos veras todo lo que hiciste ahí, y cuando estés en silencio volverán las armas y las explosiones, y volverá también ese olor a carne quemada y a algo podrido y a muerte

Pero siempre estará más clavado en tu mente, aquella primera persona, aquella primera víctima, lo que te separa de los sueños infantiles y de las risas y del desenfreno, lo que te lleva a esa expresión de dolor y a ese control y a ese miedo, y a esa sensación de que mataste algo más aquel día, algo más que a él, y algo más que a ti

Y cuando por fin fueron por ti, reconociste también esas expresiones vacías que seguramente seguirán portando, y que tú también tienes y que obtuviste en ese día, y no miraste atrás cuando dejaste aquella torre, pensando que si lo hacías te verás a ti misma desangrándote, y sabes que no podrás seguir viendo esos ojos

Sabes que no podrás volver a lo que eras, porque en esos días no había nada más que la asesina, que el arma y no había nada más que la muerte

Y siempre tendrás que afrontarlo, siempre tendrás que volver a esos ojos, a ese sonido, a esa sensación, a ese vacío. Siempre tendrás que volver a esa primera víctima, porque es lo primero que viste, lo que te transformo en lo que eres ahora

Sí, siempre cargaras con esa primera persona, la más cercana a ti, la que juras que escuchas susurrar y la te recuerde lo que eras y lo que eres. La primera persona


End file.
